Menos que un beso
by Beth.RC
Summary: Desearía poder retroceder el tiempo y no haberme apuntado jamás a semejante estupidez. Y es que nunca imaginé que uno de los retos que me tocaría sería besar a una de las chicas, es decir, sí era una posibilidad, claro, ¿pero que fuera justo ella? justo la chica que he tratado por todos los medios de sacarme de la cabeza: Lyn, la novia de mi mejor amigo. (one- shot)


**MENOS QUE UN BESO.**

Era solo un juego.

Jugar a la botella era un simple juego para romper el hielo y pasar el rato, pensé que sería interesante pero resultó ser mucho más que eso. Ahora desearía poder retroceder el tiempo y no haberme apuntado jamás a semejante estupidez. Y es que nunca imaginé que uno de los retos que me tocaría sería besar a una de las chicas, es decir, sí era una posibilidad, claro, ¿pero que fuera justo ella? justo la chica que he tratado por todos los medios de sacarme de la cabeza: Lyn, la novia de mi mejor amigo.

Y es que el destino debía odiarme o por lo menos amarme de una forma retorcida, porque la maldita botella se detuvo en mí con tal precisión que pensé que alguien me estaba jugando una broma. Pero no, la cosa iba en serio.

¡Qué suerte la mía!

Más debo admitir que mientras Lynn se debatía entre besarme o no, yo también dudé, porque sabía que había algo entre Lysandro y ella, a pesar de que ellos creyeran que lo ignoraba.

Ambos eran demasiados obvios y solo un estúpido no se daría cuenta de cómo se miraban.

Aunque, en ese momento, desee ser un estúpido con todas mis fuerzas. Un estúpido que no tuviera idea de su relación, porque así no estaría traicionando a Lysandro, o en teoría, no lo estaría haciendo. Pero joder ¡lo sabía!, lo sabía y aun así una parte de mi quería besarla.

A veces me asustaba ver cómo mis sentimientos por ella iban nublando cada vez más mi juicio, es por eso que creí que lo más sensato era pasar del reto y ahorrarme futuras complicaciones. Además, le haría un favor a Lynn, quien hasta el momento había logrado disimular bastante bien lo incómoda que estaba sin levantar sospechas, pero la conocía lo suficiente para darme cuenta de que era pura fachada.

También había notado las fugaces miradas que le dirigía a Lysandro, como esperando que interviniera de alguna forma, pero él la ignoraba. Conociéndolo, seguramente estaba tratando de pensar con la cabeza fría y convencerse así mismo de que esto solo era un juego, pero al parecer no estaba dando resultado, se veía tenso y le rehuía la mirada a Lyn y a mí.

—¡Eh Castiel, apúrate! —nos gritó Armin —¡solo es un besito! ¿por qué tan tímido?

Fastidiado, estaba por responderle que pasaba del reto, para posteriormente tomar mis cosas y largarme de allí. Había sido mala idea haber venido. Pero algo me detuvo, mejor dicho, dos simples palabras me detuvieron.

—Lo haré. —y Lyn se acercó a mí.

Solo eso bastó para que todas las razones de por qué no debería besarla se fueran a la mierda. Lo sé, mi determinación no es la mejor. Así que antes de que me arrepintiera (o que ella lo hiciera) me le acerqué, tomé su rostro cabizbajo con suavidad y esperé. Sus mejillas estaban ardiendo, creí que estaba avergonzada, pero Lyn lentamente comenzó a levantar la vista.

Cuando finalmente nuestras miradas se encontraron, pude ver en sus ojos algo que no veía hace mucho tiempo. Algo que en su momento, y aún ahora, provocaba un profundo vacío en mi pecho.

•••

 _—¡Que te vayas! y no me vuelvas a dirigir la palabra. Olvida que existo y no te acerques a las personas que me importan._

 _—P-Pero... pero Castiel, yo solo quería ayudarte p-pero tú…_

 _—¡Lárgate de una maldita vez!_

 _El rostro de Lynn se descompuso y las lágrimas amenazaron con emerger de sus ojos._

 _—N-no puedes hacer esto... no puedes dejarte manipular de esta manera. Castiel tienes que recapa-_

 _—Cállate, no quiero volver a escucharte decir algo en contra de Debrah, se nota que solamente estás celosa de ella._

 _—¡Eso no es cierto! e-ella te tiene cegado Castiel, p-por favor date cuenta ¡ella te está usando! Debrah te dejará apenas le dejes de servir._

 _—Ya basta Lyn, ¿es que no te das cuenta de cómo te ves? joder ten un poco de dignidad.  
_

 _Y apenas salieron aquellas palabras de mi boca, supe que había cruzado el límite. Las lágrimas que surcaban sus ojos y que estuvieron a punto de ser derramadas parecieron congelarse en ese instante. El dolor y el miedo que hace segundos iluminaban su mirada fueron sepultados abruptamente por una gélida determinación._

— _¿Sabes qué? que te jodan, Debrah y tú son tal para cual.  
_  
 _Y se alejó, se alejó de mí para siempre. Nunca más me habló, ni yo a ella, incluso después de descubrir que lo que me había dicho de Debrah era verdad._

 _No me dio la cara para volver a verla y pedirle perdón. No después de saber que estaba enamorada de mi cuando trató de ayudarme._

•••

Pero ahora cinco meses después la tenía delante de mí, en la peor de las situaciones.

—¡Que se apuren! —gritó Alexy jalándose de los cabellos —¡Que me salen canas!

—Hagamos esto rápido ¿quieres? —y sin más rodeos, Lyn tomó mi rostro y me dio un beso tan rápido que apenas pude sentir el roce de sus labios. Tan rápido que pudo ser producto de mi imaginación, pero todo se tornó más irreal cuando antes de separarse de mí me susurró —Ni si quiera se te ocurra meterte entre nosotros.

Luego, Lyn y Lysandro se despidieron de todos y abandonaron el departamento tomados de la mano.

Pero yo seguía parado en el mismo lugar. En silencio.

—¿Castiel? —sentí como una mano se posaba delicadamente en mi hombro.

Volteé de forma tan automática hacia la persona que me llamaba que me tomó un par de segundos reconocerla.

—¿Estás bien? —me preguntó Rosalya, evidentemente preocupada.

Quise contestar pero las palabras simplemente murieron en mi boca. El aire empezó a faltarme y sentí mi vista nublarse. Empecé a sentir pánico.

Me zafé del agarraré de Rosalya con algo brusquedad, tomé mis cosas y me dirigí a la puerta con rapidez, sin mirar atrás.

Al salir del departamento inmediatamente tomé el ascensor de piso. Y en el momento en que las puertas se cerraron tras de mí me derrumbé y lloré. Lloré tan desgarradoramente como nunca lo había hecho en mi vida.

Y es que no podía dejar de pensar en ella.  
No podía parar de recordar a Lyn una y otra vez. Diferentes imágenes de ella bombardeaban mi mente. En algunas Lyn riendo por las estupideces que decía, o enojada cuando me burlaba de ella, en otras avergonzada cuando notaba que estaba muy cerca de mí, y las que más me encantaban: Lyn mirándome como si quisiese que la besara.

Pero la última imagen siempre era la misma: Lyn llorando en el pecho de Lysandro mientras él la tenía firmemente sostenida entre sus brazos, consolándola. Fue ahí cuando lo oí. Fue ahí cuando supe todo.

—¡Hey chico! ¿estás bien? ¿necesitas ayuda? ¿puedo hacer…

Las puertas del ascensor se habían abierto y un hombre se acuclilló a mi lado mientras me hacía preguntas. Pero poca atención le presté, pues mi mente solo se concentraba en aquel momento, cuando ella le dijo a Lysandro entre sollozos...

—¡Hey, hey chico reacciona! ¿Alguien te ha hecho daño?

...que me amaba.

—¿Quieres que llame a alguien por ti?

Y me sentí tan... tan desgraciado.

—L-Lynn... Lyn. —susurré ahogado, no intenté detener las lágrimas al voltear hacia el hombre que estaba a mi lado.

—¿Es tu novia? ¿quieres que la llame?

Y apenas pude contener el grito que trepó en mi garganta. Contenerlo... me acuchillo el pecho.

—La he jodido. —y le sonreí tan patéticamente que el sujeto simplemente calló —E- Ella no volverá...

Y las puertas del ascensor se abrieron nuevamente. No pude evitar mirar, esperaba absurdamente, que Lyn estuviera del otro lado, esperándome.


End file.
